The rise of lightning
by 360guy
Summary: Jay lost his lightning to his arch-nemisis: sejuke,will jay get his lightning back in time?
1. Chapter 1

**A lightningbolt hit Jay making him powerful.**

_(jayspov)_

_I was in my room, thinking about nya, then my older bro, Tuck comes in. Then my younger bro, Juke follows him. _

_(Tuckspov)_

_Jay, you really need the lightning back dude. Jay :I know but sajuke took it from me. Well we need to find him,cmon._

**The flashback of jay losing his lightning is in ch.2 **


	2. Flashback

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. And I thank Ninjago123 for helping me. Anyways, Jays flashback is here. Enjoy!**

( Jays pov)

I thought about that day long ago, all I wanted to do was go back in time and fix everything. He took my strength, my life, and everything.

**Flashback**

I approached the weakened Sejuke, and was about to finish him. But he Quickly pulled out a electromagnetic weapon and pressed it against my chest. I was getting weaker and weaker until he drained it all from me. It was all gone, my Lightning is gone! Then he pulled it away and stabbed me with a dagger. I then hear my brothers Juke and Tuck yell, nooo! **(by the way, Tuck is Jays older brother, and Juke his younger brother.) **I fell down unconscious, at the thought of me losing to him, for the first time.

**End flashback**

I said to myself: were are you Sejuke. I want back what you took from me.

Then Juke came up and said, good news big bro! what? I said. I think I found him Juke said.

Where? At the city of oriborous, setting up base. said Juke. Good, hes a dead man!

**Well 360guy, sighning off. be sure to review please!**


	3. Jay vs Sejuke

**Hello every body! Thank you for the support, but I could use a little more reviews! Anyway, I am going to try and update daily. Do you like this so far? If you do tell me! By the people did you know I am a hilarious comedian, so look out!**

(Sejukes pov)

I sat in my throne, sleeping and waiting for that whretched lightning boy to come and get me, if he can. He was once known as: **THE BOLT. **But not any more he he he he. They said that his brother, Tuck was 1 of 2 people who could defeat him. But they were wrong!

Sir, hes here! said one of my minions.

Well don't just stand there!

Stop him!

Yes sir!

Then I picked up a radio, and screamed: get down to the entrance you fools before I personly feed you to him myself!

Then I grabbed a little sword hilt, pressed a button on it and the handle sprung out into a lightning bolt.

Jay, your going down!

(Zanes pov)

I was worried about Jay, thats why me, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya volunteered to help.

(Jays pov)

I ran in the city that is now Sejukes base. I looked while everyone was fighting, until I found that savage that took my Lightning.

You think that you can be me? I took everything from you, And you still think that you can beat me! said Sejuke.

All my friends entered the room. When Kai was about to attack, Tuck stopped him, and told him its his fight.

I lunged at him, ready to kill him.

Then he jumped up and tried to punch me, but I bumped into him, causing him to fall to the ground as well as me.

Then Juke came to back me up as he saw someone back up Sejuke.

We pulled out guns, and pointed them at eachother.

Then Sejuke pulled out some sort of spike, and threw it at my chest.

I screeched in pain as I shot his minion jumping at me. Killing him.

Then I shot Sejuke wounding him.

And then said: Sejuke punk, kicking him into the wall.

And then said: class dismissed.

Then Juke backed away.

Sejuke ran out of the room saying: next time we meet the maggots shall feed upon your skin!

Then His most deadly minion, Crush comes in.

**(remember when I said that Tuck is 1 of 2 people who could deafeat The Bolt? Well, Crush is the 2nd guy, he is related to bane from batman)**

Then Crush ran towards me, not knowing what would happen!

**Cliffy! Anyway, what will happen next? What might happen to Jay? Oh, Nya will be worried wont she?**


	4. The Bolt is broken!

**Oh, I just couldn't help myself! Ha Ha! WARNING: this chapter includes bone breaking!**

Some parts were used (credit to Batman arhkam origins)

(Jays pov)

He just kept coming until his enormous sized arm hit me to the ground.

Some sheild poped up, to keep my friends from interfering.

Crush: I will break you!

He kept hitting me.

And hitting.

And hitting!

I was defenseless.

My friends watched in horror.

Especially Nya.

She was starting to cry at the sight.

She couldn't even help me.

I then tried to crawl away.

But no hope.

I laid there in defeat.

(Crush's pov)

Iv'e long waited for this moment, with your death, I will find peace!

I said while picking him up.

Then I dropped him on my Knee, breaking his spine!

The Bolt is Broken!

(Nyas pov)

I was mad, we broke down the shield and took Jay.

I put him in my room and started to rap him up and pet his hair.

Stay with me Jay, please!

** Oh-no! Jays spine is broken, even though Crush meant for him to die. Hope he gets better.**

**Review for Jays sake! Seriously please review! I am tracking my reviews SO COME ON PEOPLE!**


	5. The creation of The Bolt

**Hello everybody! This chapter really isn't continuing the story. Its my version of how Jay got his powers. (Its a flashback)**

**The next chapter continues.**

(Jays pov)

I headed out into a lightning storm, just like I always used to.

The lightning just fascinated me as it flew through the sky. I went further as the middle of the storm attracted me.

I was finally in the middle as I saw a electric current in the sky.

A lightning bolt formed and struck me in the eye.

A small wisp of it went into my brain.

Making all of my cells turn into a electric atom.

I felt more powerful by the minute.

Something was added to my DNA.

Super strength, control lightning, and immunity.

The past few years was nothing but success for me. until Sejuke was around.

I've wanted him dead for so long now.

He will die, you hear me!

I WILL KILL HIM!

Whatever it takes I will.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I may write another TONIGHT!**

**Review or pm me it really helps!**


	6. Authors note

360guy will post more soon, In the meantime, we have an announcement from him.

**Attention!** on the 26th of September a Idiot named "Gramermaster" talked shit about my story!

This was my response to it: Who the fuck do you think you fucking are!

Gramermaster huh, more like: N00Bmaster!

Yeah Grammermaster!

How would you like it if I talked shit about you!

Everyone likes my story except you! Your stupid complaints!

Which is why I am **tr**usting my supporters to tell your** sorry but that everything cant meet your fucking convenience! **

Anyways, I am terribly sorry everyone for being ragy angry!

**Will update soon!**


	7. How the lightning returned

**Sorry about the last chapter**

**(Jays P.O.V)**

I've awoken, with my broken spine.

Somehow it healing at lightning fast pace.

I noticed little electric wires.

All my powers were Back!

I could no longer be defeated!

**Sorry for the short chapter, I may do another tomorrow**


	8. The Bolt Rises pt1

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school lately **

(CrushsP.O.V.)

I was in Sejukes lair telling him about my success in breaking Jays spine.

He was happy.

He thanked me by naming me his #1.

"Excellent crush, now that his back is broken we cannot be stopped and he will die!" he said.

"Thanks"

"The pain he made on us is expired and we will win!"

Then we heard an alarm.

"What are you waiting for, get over there!"

I obeyed and went.

**Cliffy! Anywas, ill do more tommorrow.**


	9. The Bolt Rises pt2

**Hello everybody, sorry for the no updating spree. Anyways, I've noticed I have a new supporter: nya2468! I thank you for your **

**support, just favorite and follow me already.**

(Tucks P.O.V)

I busted in, looking for Crush.

Then he popped out of nowhere and said: "I shall do to you, what I did to your brother!"

Good. I said.

"Time to take out the trash."

We then battled.

It was minutes til he finally weakened me.

He was about to finish me until...

Jay or should I say **THE BOLT** electrocuted him.

Killing him.

**(A.N. I cant help it, I am entirely addicted to Batman, so I'm taking some quotes!)**

****Jay how did you...

I was interrupted as he said:

"Its not who I am underneath, but what I do that defines me."

(Jays P.O.V. **THE Bolt**)

I walked in looking for that bastard sejuke.

Then hes sitting up in a chair and holding a puppet.

I walk in with a minion trying to tackle me as I back hand him.

Sejuke: "Why didn't you stop Bolt?"

Puppet: "Me? It was your plan you goofy clown!"

Sejuke: "I'm sending you to the trash were you belong!"

**(A.N. Im stealing ending from Batman Arkham Assylum)**

Ill update soon,** REVIEW. **


	10. news

Sorry everyone for being gone for so long. I may not be continuing this story in a while but, im doing a new story. Bolt: Ninjago Origins.

Its based off of Batman Arkham Origins. Ill post it tommorrow possibly.


End file.
